


Valentines's Day Dance

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Academy days, Agents of SHIELD, College AU, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz and Simmons are falling for each other but they won't tell each other. So with Daisy and Trip's prompting the two join them for a dance. However, the two don't know that the other is going.





	Valentines's Day Dance

Jemma sat on her bed starring down at her notes from yesterday’s lecture on quantum physics when her roommate Daisy walked in. She raised her eyebrows when she saw how brightly her best friend was smiling. “You’re awfully cheerful.”

Daisy flopped onto her bed with a giggle, then sat back up pretending to act cool. “Trip just asked me to the Valentine’s dance.”

“Really?” Jemma grinned. “Took him long enough.”

“Well, Fitz is taking his time too,” Daisy smirked.

Jemma’s eye grew wide and she shook her head. “Daisy stop it. Fitz doesn’t think of me like that. We’re just really good friends…”

“Oh please,” Daisy said rolling her eyes. “He’s totally head over heels in love with you. I’ve already talk to Trip about it and he’s going to talk to Fitz.”

“Daisy you didn’t!” Jemma wasn’t sure if she could have been more mortified. “Did you tell him I like Fitz?”

Daisy scoffed. “Jemma I didn’t have to tell him. He already knew. We ship you two and we’re making it our goal this semester to get you two together.”

“You _ship_ , us?”

“It just means… Never mind it’s not important,” Daisy said with a wave of her hand. She then jumped from her bed and scurried over to Jemma. “What is important is finding some hot dresses which we are going to do right now.”

“But Daisy I need to study for my exam tomorrow!”

“Oh please you could probably take it in your sleep.”

* * *

 

“How did it go,” Fitz said as his roommate Trip, as the taller man plopped down next to him at his regular table at their favorite coffee shop.

“It was fantastic! Thank for recommending singing her the song.”

Fitz gave a curt nod and smiled. He had always been very observant and knew that Daisy had a thing for singers and musicians. “My pleasure,” he replied typing up the last page of his research paper. And he was raising his tea to his lips when Trip spoke again.

“Now when are you going to ask Jemma?”

Fitz spewed the tea out of his mouth and right onto Trip’s favorite AC/DC t-shirt. “When am I gonna what?”

“Dude!” Trip grabbed several napkins from the table ad began dabbing at his shirt. “Not cool man.”

“I’m not- Jemma- we’re not.”

Trip raised a single eyebrow. “Seriously? It’s clear you like her. What’s the harm in asking?”

“The harm is that she’s gonna say no and I’m gonna end up looking like a prat! Plus it’ll make our friendship all weird.”

Trip dropped his head into his palm. “Oh my god… Fitz she likes you! She’s not going to tell you no.”

Fitz shook his head and returned to his paper. “Sorry for spitting on you by the way. But it’s not going to happen.”

“Well at least come with me and Daisy. You’ll have fun!”

“Uhhh, well dances really aren’t my thing.”  
Trip sighed loudly. “Fitz you can’t spend your whole college career in your room or at this coffee shop. Step outside and have a little fun.”

Fitz starred blankly at the wall for a moment, thinking. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “Alright I’ll go. But first you’ve got to help me with my dancing.”

“You got it man!”

* * *

 The night of the dance came and Daisy and Trip had convinced both Jemma and Fitz to accompany them to the dance. The only problem was that Fitz and Jemma didn’t realize they were both going with Trip and Daisy. So when the four met outside of the girl’s dorm Jemma’s eyes grew wide at the sight of Fitz in a tux.

“Daisy, what the hell?” she whispered to her friend. Her heart was beginning to race.

“What?” Daisy replied innocently.

“You didn’t tell me Fitz was coming.”

“No big deal. Trip invited him.”

Jemma wanted to protest more, but there was no time. She realized as soon as they were close that Fitz was whispering to Trip and starring at her. Jemma then began to feel self-conscious. She straightened the [blue sparkly dress](http://meetbeauty.storenvy.com/products/22766751-a-line-v-neck-floor-length-tulle-prom-dress-evening-dress-with-appliques-g0) that Daisy had helped her pick out. She glanced over at Daisy in her [black sleek dress with a slit down the side](http://www.dreamdressy.com/sexy-off-the-shoulder-black-mermaid-long-evening-dress-with-slit-p-2162.html). Daisy pulled off looking sexy like it was nothing and Jemma had always been jealous of that.

“Hello ladies,” Trip said with a long deep bow and a handsome smile.

“H-hey Jemma,” Fitz fumbled. His blue eyes seemed glued to the pavement now.

There was an awkward pause as the four stood there. Trip finally broke it as he cleared his throat and held his arm out to Daisy. “Shall we?”  
“We shall,” Daisy replied taking his arm. The two led the way to the gym space that had been set aside for the dance.

Neither Jemma nor Fitz spoke as they walked side by side behind their roommates. Jemma could hardly breathe. She wanted to say something to Fitz. However, ever time she looked up at him her stomach flipped. He looked so handsome in his black and white tux.

* * *

 

Fitz had been sure he would drop dead at the sight of Jemma in that dress. He had almost forgotten his frustration with Trip as he watched her and Daisy approach them. She looked absolutely gorgeous. He wanted to break the silence but for the life of him, Fitz couldn’t think of anything to say. He was absolutely speechless in this moment.

Lights flashed all different colors, the music thundered and people danced wildly. The walls were covered in pink and red hearts. Fitz held back ever slightly as Jemma, Daisy and Trip walked towards the dance floor.

“I think I’m gonna go get some punch,” he shouted loudly over the music. The he scurried out of the lights and over to the long table where several young adults were serving drinks in solo cups which were no doubt spiked with alcohol. He began sipping the drink as he starred down at the heart shaped candy in large bowls. However, soon Fitz felt Trip’s hand on his shoulder.

“Dude come on! You’ve got to relax.”

“I can’t Trip!” Fitz could feel his hands shaking. “She… Trip she so beautiful.”

“Okay, well then why don’t you ask her to dance? You could do it when a slow song comes on!”

Fitz ran his fingers through his curls. “It’s because she’s beautiful that I can’t. She deserves someone… I don’t know… A dashing guy or whatever.”

Trip chuckled. “Fitz, Jemma doesn’t want someone else. She wants you!”

Fitz closed his eyes and bowed his head. “Do you really think so,” he asked looking back up at his friend.

“Yes Fitz,” Trip said putting his hand comfortingly on the Scotsman’s shoulder. Just as he said this the song changed to a song called _All Comes Down_ by Kodaline. “Come on, this is the perfect opportunity.”

Fitz looked up and saw Jemma standing across the room next to Daisy. She looked just like and angel. He swallowed hard and suddenly began to feel his feet beginning to move.

_It all comes down to you_

He felt as if he was in a trance as he drew closer and closer to her. Jemma saw her glance up at him and his heart pounded loudly against his chest. Fitz was sure she could hear it.

_I am so alone tonight, and it’s heartbreaking._

Finally, he reached her. Fitz opened his mouth, but nothing came out, so he closed it.

“What is it Fitz?” She asked with red cheeks.

_Love is a battle. Everybody cries._

“Would-“ His voice broke. “Would you like to dance? With me?”

A wide smile spread across her lips. “I’d love to Fitz.”

_It all comes down to. Yeah it all comes down to you._

“Really?” Fitz was sure he had begun to float. He then held out a trembling hand, which Jemma took. Then to the dance floor they went.

Once there they turned to face each other. Fitz’s hesitantly took Jemma’s waste between his hands as she rested hers on his shoulders. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe Jemma Simmons was starring at him like that. She was blushing… How was this possible? Trip was right. Jemma did have feelings for him. He could see it in her smile.

_But it all comes down to. All comes down to._

“I’m really glad you asked me to dance,” Jemma said in a quiet voice, almost like a whisper.

“Me… Me too. I mean…” He sighed and looked down shaking his head. “I’m sorry I seem to be having trouble talking tonight.”

“It’s alright Fitz. I’m a bit nervous myself.”

The two continued to dance with kind smiles and shy glances until the song was over. Then they walked over to one of the tables to sit and talk. They had always had an easy time talking with each. They could talk about anything and nothing. It was because of this fact that they didn’t see Daisy and Trip high fiving in the background.

Later that night Fitz decided to walk Jemma back to her dorm. As they walked they could still hear the music clearly. Another slow song had begun to play. It happened to be one of Fitz and Jemma’s favorite songs called _End of the World_ by Ingrid Michelson.

_When the sun runs out, and there’s no one to save you, will you go to our favorite place, and try to say goodbye?_

Fitz turned to face Jemma as they stopped outside the door to girl’s dorm. “Well, that was nice,” he said awkwardly.

_When the moon breaks and the tide does out of control, will you find me in the water and swim me to the stars?_

Jemma nodded shyly. “I had a really great time with you tonight Fitz.”

Fitz shifted from foot to foot as he looked at her. The only thought running through his mind right now was the thought of kissing Jemma. Was that okay to do now? Fitz had absolutely no idea how to handle the situation.

_At the end of the world, will you find me? Will you find me? At the end of the world, would you find me so that we can go together?_

“Jemma I wanna tell you something.”

“What is it?

His mouth instantly went dry. He licked his lips and drew in a deep breath. “I like you as more than a friend.” Fitz spoke quickly as though somehow that would make it easier.

There was silence for a moment while the two starred at each other. Then to Fitz’s great delight a smile spread across Jemma’s face. “I-I feel the same way.”

_When the sun breaks up and there’s no one to save you… At the end of the world, will you find me?_

Fitz didn’t even think in the next moment. His hands went out and grabbed Jemma by the shoulders pulling her to him. His lips crashed into her. At first it was a bit clumsy, but soon the kiss turned into something beautiful that set fireworks off in Fitz and Jemma’s stomachs.

When they finally broke apart they were smiling at each other. “Well,” Jemma said blushing. “Goodnight Fitz. I’ll see you tomorrow? Maybe we could get together and study for the test?”

Fitz nodded vigorously. “Most defiantly!”

Once the door close behind Jemma, Fitz began to walk away, and he just couldn’t help but give a leap of joy. Little did he know that Jemma was standing at her window and grinning down at him as he went.


End file.
